


#4 “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: For @youandno-other





	

Sam balanced two mugs of tea carefully, eyes flicking between them as he stepped into the library, only glancing up as he set them both down next to Cas. The angel barely looked up as he grabbed the mug nearest.

“Wait, it’s still –!” Sam winced as Castiel took a quick sip of the steaming tea, only to set the mug down quickly, a pained expression on his face as he swallowed it down.

“…hot,” Sam murmured, backing away and beelining for the kitchen. “I’ll get you some ice.” When he returned with a cup of ice, Cas took it gratefully, sucking on an ice cube to soothe his tongue.

“Sorry, should have warned you.”

Castiel shook his head, mumbling around the ice. “I often forget how sensitive and fragile this vessel can be.” He leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms and groaning at the stiffness of his back. “And how little stress it can handle.”

Sam rested his hands on his partner’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss the side of his neck as he began to knead gently with his thumbs. “You’re human now. Don’t push yourself so hard. Gotta remember to take breaks.”

Castiel said nothing, only drooping forward to rest his head against the table, effectively melting as Sam rubbed along his upper arms and back up again, squeezing the back of his neck. Soft groans escaped as Sam’s strong hands trailed down his back. “You may be right. But I need to find the spell to stop the witch. This would be so much easier if I could just touch the book and find it mentally.”

Sam could feel the angel’s back tensing up again in frustration at the thought. He frowned and slid his hands back up, squeezing Cas’ shoulders and pulling him up to a sitting position. His arms draped around his boyfriend’s shoulders, squeezing him in an awkward hug. “Ssshh, it can wait until tomorrow. Let me help you relax.”

Cas glanced up, one eyebrow raised in clear confusion and exhaustion. Sam brought one hand to Castiel’s face, drawing him up to meet his mouth, pressing a kiss there. Then he trailed kisses along Castiel’s neck and shoulder, sucking a small mark at the joint.

Castiel shivered at the tingle that ran down his spine, eyes drifting closed. Then Sam was pulling away and moving his chair back from the table. His eyes fluttered open as Sam knelt in front of him, fingertips tracing along his thighs. Sam leaned in, hot breath ghosting over Castiel’s crotch while deft hands worked to unbutton his slacks. “Sam, how is this going to…?” He paused, blinking as heat began to gather between his legs. Apparently, his body knew what was about to happen.

Sam pushed up his angel’s rumpled white shirt, pressing kisses down from his belly button, following the line of hair as his hands tugged at blue and white boxer shorts, reaching inside. He heard Castiel gasp as his fingers ran up the hard length of his cock.

“Sam?” Castiel was panting softly as something warm and wet ran slowly up the crease of his hip, sucking another mark there. Sam’s fingers curled around his cock, squeezing gently, his thumb rubbing at the head.

Sam just grinned before tilting his head down, hand sliding down to steady the base as he sucked along the side of the shaft, tongue flicking out to lick over the head as he reached it. He could hear the broken noises of surprise and arousal, and he glanced up as he took the tip of the angel’s cock into his mouth.

Castiel’s face was flushed, eyes wide as if he wasn’t quite sure what to make of this, what Sam was doing. As Sam went down slowly, sucking and running his tongue along the underside, Castiel shuddered, eyes squeezing closed again. His hands hesitantly fell on the hunter’s head, fingers curling into chesnut locks.

Sam squirmed as Cas’ grip tightened, pulling at his scalp. A soft whine made Castiel pause and look down again. “Sorry, I forget my strength, even in this form.”

Sam shook his head slightly, sucking harder as he pulled up to draw in a few quick breaths. “No, it’s fine, Cas. I liked it.” Then he dove down again, starting to bob his head more quickly.

Castiel had no breath in him to respond as he moaned sharply, hands tensing in Sam’s hair again. He held on, unconsciously pushing Sam further, needing more of the hot warmth of his mouth. The heat building down south was gathering quickly, and his stomach tensed. He leaned forward, one hand resting on the back of Sam’s neck, nearly clinging to him. Suddenly it felt as if the warmth of God had rushed over him, like some higher entity had touched him. As it began to subside, he straightened up, sprawling back against his chair, panting in the aftershocks.

Sam pulled away, licking his lips. He rested his head down on Castiel’s thigh, one hand stripping his own cock quickly. He felt Cas shifting, the angel glancing down in curiousity when he heard Sam’s breath coming in shuddering gasps. Sam tensed as he spilled over his hand, and then finally settled, sighing happily.

Cas’ fingers carded gently through his hair as he rested his head back. He felt himself drifting off a few times, and blinked sleepily. Looking down once more, he caught sight of Sam licking his fingers clean, and his cock attempted to stir back to life. Castiel grinned down at him. “You’re right. We should go to bed. Thank you for helping me relax, Sam.”

Sam nodded as he stepped back, getting to his feet. He smiled as Castiel reached up, drawing him down for a kiss before standing and following him down the hall. If he didn’t know better, he’d swear Sam was the angelic one out of the two of them.


End file.
